trois fois rien
by ylg
Summary: [Ult. XMen] une envie subite qui m'avait prise tout juste après l'arc Return to Weapon X. comme le titre l'indique, pas grand chose.


Titre : trois fois rien  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Ultimate X-Men  
Genre : quelque chose comme une pulsion  
Couple : Wanda / Kurt  
Rating : PG/K+  
Disclaimer : 'm'rappelle plus à qui ils sont exactement, mais c'est quelqu'un chez Marvel et sûrement pas mon humble personne.  
Note : ben, j'ai pas de beta-reader pour X-Men (à part en catégorie femslash et là c'est pas le cas). Donc je ne sais pas ce que vaut cette fic. A vous de voir !

88888

Il est bizarre, ce gosse. Il a vécu l'enfer, et il se prend pour un ange gardien. Des discours à la noix, genre je ne te laisserai pas devenir un assassin à cause de cette ordure. Un idéaliste. Mais enfin, dans quel monde il vit ?

Ç'aurait dû être une recrue facile. Des mois et des mois prisonnier, esclave, arme vivante, chien de ces monstres. Il a vu mieux que personne sans doute l'horreur qui nous attend si on laisse les flat-scans asservir les mutants. Il leur fait aveuglément confiance, à elle-même et à son frère, juste parce qu'ils peuvent parler sa langue sans avoir besoin d'envahir son cerveau.

Et pourtant…

A cause de ce qu'il a subi il fait beaucoup plus que son âge. Il se campe bien droit et tient des discours de doux dingue, du genre de Xavier. Mais c'est juste en apparence ; ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ira rejoindre les X-geeks. Rien n'est joué, ils peuvent encore tenter de le convaincre d'entrer dans la Confrérie.

Cependant, quand les demandes, d'un côté comme de l'autre, sont réitérées, il baisse les yeux. Il baisse la tête. Il baisse la voix. Et là il fait beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'est réellement. Un petit garçon perdu qui réclame sa maman. La lutte ou l'unité entre les espèces, il s'en fiche. Quel que soit l'idéal, il est clair que les combats, il n'en veut plus. Il veut rentrer chez lui, juste rentrer chez lui.

Beaucoup plus jeune, beaucoup plus vieux ? Non. Il a exactement son âge. Quatorze ans, il se sent perdu entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, avec ou sans tout ce que lui ont fait subir ces tordus.

Wanda le détaille de plus près. Elle l'espionne du coin de l'œil. Il est beau, mine de rien. L'entraînement qu'ils lui ont fait suivre lui a donné des muscles splendides. Ni trop gros bœuf ni trop chétif, exactement ce qu'il faut.

Il a des traits fins. Il a sans nul doute ce charme qu'on qualifie d'exotique. Il est tout mignon, tout gentil. Et fort aussi. Aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Quatorze ans et tout juste libéré du programme Weapon X. Il a encore du mal à y croire lui-même, sans doute.

Elle s'approche à pas lents. Elle est obligée de l'aborder par derrière, de passer sur le côté. En faisant attention à ne pas le brusquer, comme pour un animal sauvage. Comme pour Wolverine. Sauf que bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais approché Wolverine avec ce genre d'idées.

Il sait qu'elle est là mais n'en montrera rien. Elle engage la conversation calmement et il répond sur un ton bas. Il lui jette un simple coup d'œil et continue sans la regarder.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? ni avec nous ni… ?  
-Certain. Je… ne me sens pas capable de me battre. Pour aucune cause. C'est lamentable à dire mais… je ne peux pas. »

Le silence revient. Wanda laisse filer quelques instants. Un sourire se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres. Elle élève la main à hauteur de visage et claque des doigts. _Hex._

Kurt tourne brusquement la tête vers elle. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle cueille son menton et vient poser sa bouche sur la sienne. La surprise, l'accélération du rythme cardiaque aurait dû amener un nouveau panache de flamme, de fumée et de soufre… abracadabra, pour cette fois il n'en sera rien.

Juste leurs lèvres. Rondes, douces, fermes, et rien entre qu'un peu de salive. Puis une langue timide. Wanda se surprend elle-même par la tendresse qu'elle met dans ce baiser.

Quand ils se séparent, elle a encore un dernier sourire, dépose un bec sur sa joue et s'éloigne sans un mot.

888

Juste une caresse et un baiser, juste comme ça en passant, et même pas de promesse ; trois fois rien.


End file.
